


Million Years Ago

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [9]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 inspired, Adele - Freeform, Death, M/M, adele inspired, aging alec, old alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus sat beside the bed and leaned close to Alec. He watched the slow, painful rise and fall of the other man's chest."</p><p>Inspired by the Adele song Million Years Ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pretty sad. Get your tissues ready.
> 
> Happy reading.

Magnus sat beside the bed and leaned close to Alec. "Do you need anything?" He watched the slow, painful rise and fall of the other man's chest.

Alec's head shook almost imperceptibly.

Magnus rubbed his arm. To anyone outside someone might assume they were grandfather and grandson, but Magnus was centuries old and Alec had just celebrated ninety years. He took a deep, shaky breath.

Magnus leaned forward. "Alec?" Was this it?

"Magnus." Alec breathed. "I love you."

"I love you, Alec." Magnus whispered. It never got easier to see the people you loved meeting Death. But he knew well the process by now.

Alec closed his eyes and said nothing else. He continued to breathe slowly for several more minutes. But then the breaths slowed even more. Magnus counted the time between. And kept counting. Kept going until there was no other breath.

Magnus let out a keening cry and pressed his eyes into the Shadowhunter's shoulder. "Alexander, don't go." He sobbed.

A hand fell on his shoulder. A Silent Brother had arrived to bring Alec through the last of his dying. Magnus left before he had to speak. It had been a long time since it last happened and he hadn't prepared himself. He was sure he and Alec still had at least a few more years.

It wasn't fair. None of it was. Magnus had lived far too long and seen too many lovers die. But this was different. This was Alexander Lightwood. This was the man who had made him feel young again. The one who made every experience seem brand new, even if it had been something he'd done a dozen times with other people.

Magnus walked the streets until well after dark and continued going. There was nothing for him anymore. He couldn't make himself pull out of it like he had before. He wished there was magic powerful enough to bring his Alec back. Something that could keep him for just one more day. Just one more kiss. Just one more "I love you." Just one more laugh. Just one more smile.

But the last smile had been days ago. The last laugh… Magnus had to think to conjure up the last thing he'd done to make Alec laugh. It was something silly. A little joke he didn't even remember the punchline to.

He looked up to the sky. "Oh, Alec. I miss you, my love."

Magus repeated the walk every day for months before he finally pulled himself together enough to meet with Tessa. They raised their glasses to their lost loves and cried together. This wasn't the first time. And Magnus knew it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
